


Dean Loves Castiel

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: My version of Castiel coming back in season 13





	Dean Loves Castiel

The Impala roared down the road on its way back to the bunker. Sam had met a pretty little blonde hunter named Erica on their last hunt and had decided to stay with her for a bit, see if maybe she was the one he could settle down with. They had been hunting a new breed of werewolf and their hunt last nearly six months. The three of them shared a room for nearly the entire six months, save for the two days that Erica had been on scene before the boys rolled into town. Sam almost instantly fell in love with her, they were both skilled hunters, "techie nerds" as Dean had so eloquently put it, and they loved reading, didn't really matter what so long as they had something to read. Every night was spent listening to the two lovebirds gab all night long about what music they liked or what new scientific discoveries they found fascinating. and of course, Dean hadn't missed his opportunity to hassle Sam about the fact that Erica's name had sounded awfully close to a guys name. As he left Sammy and agreed to wire him some money when he wanted to come home he told him, "Have fun with Eric...I mean Erica." Dean chuckled to himself like he had said the funniest thing on Earth.

"Yeah, whatever. I love you too Bitch." Sam replied as he pulled a face like he was mad at Dean.

Dean wondered what he would do with the huge empty bunker all to himself. He let out a heavy sigh. Dean always hated being alone, it was in those quiet moments that the nightmares seemed more real, flashes of bright orange and red, his mom pinned to the ceiling. He had always slept better knowing someone else was nearby, usually Sam. Then he gave a weak smile as he recalled those rare nights that Cas would sit next to him all night and watch him sleep peacefully. Those rare nights were only times Dean could remember not having his night terrors. He trusted Cas to protect him no matter what. Hell the guy had literally gone through Hell and Back for him on more than one occasion.

Cas always said they had shared a more profound bond, and as Dean thought about that, he let his mind wander to all the times Cas had been there for him and all the times he had missed to tell him how he really felt about his angel-and fuck, since when did he start thinking of Cas as his angel?

But if Dean was really being honest with himself, he had felt that way for quite some time now, since just before Castiel had fallen from grace and became human for a while. That was of course the same moment he kicked him out of the bunker and forced him to fend for himself. The guy's most vulnerable moment of his life, so confused and lost and the one person he trusted to protect him and care for him pulls a douche bag move like that. Dean hung his head in shame as he replayed the exact moment he could see Castiel's heart breaking, his usually bright blue eyes turning dark and sad, looking like a kicked puppy, it made dean's stomach turn.

It wasn't like he had wanted to hurt Cas. It was just that Dean found these feelings for his friend all too confusing to deal with. He was a lady killer, bring 'em home show them a good time and move onto the next. He had never once in all his thirty some odd years ever so much as looked at a guy in a sexual way. So when he found himself starring increasingly longer and more frequent at Cas, it scared the crap out of him.

At first Dean had thought s'ok, so what, he's an attractive looking guy, nothing wrong with just admiring that fact.' But then the looks turned into more, Dean began to fantasize over placing his lips on Cas' full ruby red lips, suckling gently on his lower lip and pushing ever so slightly 'til they parted for his tongue to glide across his as his hand rubbed his thigh and- okay, okay, Dean had to stop that right there cause he was no queer. Those brief fantasies made Dean want to punch himself. Not that Dean was a homophobe or anything, he had always believed that people should do whatever or whoever made them happy. But the possibility that he had feelings for another man...well not man exactly, more like a celestial being trapped in a man's body. And ok, yeah that made it sound like Cas was one of those transgendered people who always said they were trapped in the wrong body, and Dean had to laugh at how he made Cas sound like that.

Still the fact remained that Cas was in the vessel of a man and therefore had a penis, something Dean didn't feel comfortable with his potential lover having. But then he thought of how funny, charming, caring and dependable Cas was. The way he always came when Dean needed him. And that funny little way he'd cock his head to the side like a puppy when he didn't understand something.

Dean's heart clenched in his chest and he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He had felt like that every time he thought of Cas, about what could've been. But it was too late now, Dean had missed his chance and Cas was now nothing but a pile of ash, the hunter's funeral had seen to that.

Dean pulled into the underground parking lot of the bunker and slowly walked to the door. A lot had happened in the last year and he didn't really know how to handle it, he supposed he'd just do what he was good at and drown his sorrows in a bottle of Jack until the next hunt came along and it was go time. He turned the door knob and just about fell back in shock.

"Hello Dean." Came a gravely voice, piercing blue eyes starring up at him from where he sat at the war room table.

A breathy voice dared to echo his name, "Cas?" Dean could feel his heart beat faster as he froze on the steps. It looked like Cas, it sounded like Cas, but there was no way not with Cas having been killed, salted and burned. Dean cleared his throat and gritted his teeth as he roared in anger at whatever this thing was, "Look I dunno what the hell you are but you damn well better stop looking like my friend or I won't just kill you, I'll find the most painful way to kill you, bring you back and do it again! Cause I know for a fact Cas is dead! Dead, salted, burned and sprinkled in the trunk of Baby, so don't you Dare pretend to be him!"

"Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for, I- wait you gave me a hunter's funeral and desecrated your vehicle with my remains?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head to the side in that way he did that made Dean's heart melt for him.

Ok, so whoever or whatever this thing was, he had done his homework, Dean would give him that much.  
Dean suspiciously eyed the contents on the table: an iron rod, salt, a flask of holy water, a silver candle stick and various other items that would rule out anything Dean had ever come across. "What are those for?"

Cas took a deep breathe, "Well I was hoping for a happy welcome, but I figured you'd be skeptical. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how or why I'm here, especially given that you had nothing to do with it and that I apparently had no body left to come back to. Those-" He said gesturing towards the table, "- are to reassure you that by some miracle I am who I appear to be."

Dean cautiously watched from his perch above as Cas took one item, then another and used them on himself 'til there was nothing left to test. Convinced that somehow Cas had returned to him, he let out a shriek of relief as he bound down the stairs and flung his arms around Cas. It was him. It was really him.

Cas returned the embrace and neither of them dare to move for a long time before Cas could hear Dean letting out little chocked sobs and pulled back to see tears pooling up in Dean's forest green eyes and cascading down his softly freckled face. "Dean?" And there was that adorable tilt of the head that Dean had missed so much.

"I, I'm- " Fine had been what he wanted to say, but he couldn't lie to Cas, not anymore. "I missed you so much Cas. You have no idea. I thought I'd never have a chance to see you again. To tell you that you're more than family, that I..." Dean paused for a moment staring at the floor until he willed his gaze to fall upon his angel, "I love you Cas!" Dean practically shouted in a cracked voice.


End file.
